gtafandomcom-20200222-history
State of San Andreas (HD Universe)
'' '' *''This page is about the fictional State of San Andreas in the HD Universe.'' *''For the game, please see Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas.'' *''For the city in GTA 1, see City of San Andreas.'' *''For the state as it appears in GTA San Andreas, see San Andreas (3D Universe).'' The State of San Andreas is a fictional state located in the southwestern United States of America. San Andreas is the location in which the player can explore in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, being a sequel to its GTA: SA rendition. San Andreas is based off of real-life California and its locations. When compared to the 3D Universe San Andreas, the HD Universe San Andreas is much more accurate in terms of geography and size. The playable area of San Andreas in GTA V is that of Southern California and Southern San Andreas. The explorable area of San Andreas consists of two counties: Los Santos County and Blaine County. It can be assumed, however, that Red County also exists in the state, since it is mentioned in Grand Theft Auto IV. It is also fair to say that this is only the southern half of the state since San Fierro is not on the map. Trevor also mentions, during a chase mission, that the island is called "South San Andreas". San Andreas is unique in which it is the only setting in the GTA series to not have any part of the map restricted, except for the airport and military base. Counties The state has 2 known counties, Los Santos County and Blaine County. Los Santos County :See main article : Los Santos County The 'Los Santos County '''is the southernmost county in the state. It has the cities of Los Santos and Davis, along with a large variety of highlands, beaches and interconnected highways. The town of Chumash is located in the west side of the county with a large beach bordering the county and the ocean. It is bordered by Blaine County to the north by the Zancudo River. Los Santos County is the urban area of San Andreas. Blaine County :''See main article : Blaine County 'Blaine County '''is the northern county of the state, mostly known for its wildlife, including deserts, highlands, seas and forests. There are three towns in the county, Sandy Shores, Grapeseed and Paleto. One of the most visited landmarks in the county is Mount Chiliad. Blaine County is the rural area of San Andreas. Major Cities *Los Santos *Davis Towns The state features four different towns: Sandy Shores :''See main article : Sandy Shores. The town of Sandy Shores is the most notable due to this being the home of one of the protagonists, Trevor Philips. The town is located in the center of the Grand Senora Desert, bordering the Alamo Sea to the north. Chumash :See main article : Chumash. Chumash is a town mostly based off of Malibu, California. It is supposedly populated by hipsters, as stated by Dave Norton. There are many beachfront homes and some docks. It is bordered by the Great Ocean Highway. Paleto Bay :'' See main article : Paleto Bay.'' Paleto Bay is the northernmost town in the state. Paleto Bay is known for being a visited landmark for people who like base-jumping from Mount Chiliad. Paleto Bay is a good rest stop for truckers on the Great Ocean Highway due to it holding various services such as a bank or a gas station. Grapeseed :'' See main article : Grapeseed.'' Grapeseed is a town located at the northeast of the Alamo Sea, the town contains a lot of farms and is the second biggest town in the state, just behind the nearby town of Sandy Shores. Unincorporated communities This is a list communities that have no local government or services and are generally run by the State. *Harmony *North Chumash *Stab City *Galilee *Cape Catfish Regions and Points of interests *Palomino Highlands *Tataviam Mountains *San Chianski Mountain Range *Mount Chiliad *Mount Gordo *Mount Josiah *Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness *Braddock Pass *Paleto Forest *Raton Canyon *Banham Canyon *Lago Zancudo *Grand Senora Desert *Tongva Valley *Tongva Hills *Great Chaparral *Alamo Sea Grand Theft Auto IV + Episodes There are numerous references to San Andreas in GTA IV and its episodes. These include characters mentioning locations, TV shows, and radio, but however, it is hinting towards the GTA SA Rendition of San Andreas instead of the current. As seen by character dialogues and internet sites, the city names Los Santos (including Vinewood), Red County, San Fierro and Las Venturas are still used, confirming that these locations exist in the HD Universe, though it's possible that these cities are a part of the State of San Andreas but are not included in the Grand Theft Auto V rendition. References ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' .]] *As the name suggests, Venturas Poker Challenge takes place in Las Venturas, and shows footage of Prickle Pine, Old Venturas Strip, V-Rock Hotel, The High Roller, and Verdant Meadows. *The show Patriot 500 depicts Carl Johnson driving a Hotring Racer around Los Santos International Airport. *Many characters are born in either Los Santos, San Fierro, or Las Venturas. *In multiplayer female face #2 says "This isn't San Andreas! DRIVE, hippy!" during races. *The clothing line Enema is based in Los Santos. 's ground level lobby in The Ballad of Gay Tony.]] *In the mission First Date after arriving at Firefly Island, Michelle might comment on how she thinks they are turning the amusement park into a Las Venturas-themed park. *During the mission Meltdown where you have to chase Luca and his crew, in the initial cutscene before Luca drives off he says "next stop, Las Venturas, baby!" In Grand Theft Auto IV, the stats can say "miles traveled from Liberty City to Los Santos". In The Ballad of Gay Tony, it says "miles traveled from Liberty City to Las Venturas". Also, when you hear other pedestrians on the sidewalk or the street talking on the phone, you may hear them mention San Andreas. from $200.]] ''Episodes From Liberty City'' * At the end of the mission Shifting Weight, Malc jokes that he and Johnny should get a room at the Jefferson Motel, a motel in Los Santos. * During gang wars against the Angels of Death, Johnny will sometimes yell "Go back to San Fierro!" ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' * The in-game description of cocaine says how it can make you "party like the guys in Vinewood." Distance away from each other from $299.]]Considering the price difference between the two (as seen in the images at right), San Andreas in the'' ''HD Universe is farther away from each other. In reality, that is true as Los Angeles is in Southern California, San Francisco is in Northern California, and Las Vegas is in Nevada, making each city more than 100 miles away from each other. Trivia * On November 3rd of 2011, Rockstar Games revealed that San Andreas' Grand Theft Auto V rendition will be bigger and contain rural areas, valleys, and beaches. (Source) *Throughout GTA V, San Andreas is often accused of stereotypes that mirror real-life California's. For example, the people of San Andreas are described as "illegal immigrants", "hipsters", and "fake plastic people". *San Andreas is the largest area in the GTA series so far with an area of 49 square miles. *Just like its predecessor, San Andreas seems to be just a large island isolated from the rest of America. However, the in-game US maps seem to show a normal-looking America, with the exception of a state which is in place of where California should be and has the same shape as the real life state, the only exception being the southern part of the state being gone, as the map that the game is in is based off that area. *Its confirmed through Rockstar that the present area the player can explore in GTA V is not the whole state of San Andreas but just the southern portion of it. ru:Сан-Андреас_поколения_GTA_V Category:Locations Category:States Category:States in GTA V Category:HD Universe